SOMETHING FROM THE PAST
by blueacacias
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang CEO sukses ketika suatu hari Luhan yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama 4 tahun tiba-tiba datang menemuinya. Luhan datang untuk meminta pertolongan, anaknya membutuhkan donor darah segera. Dari ayahnya. Something From the Past. Hunhan / Selu / mention of Chanbaek. warning: BL, smut, MPreg, BoyxBoy. RnR please? C:
1. AB Negative

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Yaoi

Rating: T-M (for mature scenes in upcoming chapters)

Warning: Yaoi ; MPreg ; Boys Love ; Typos

.

a/n : sebenernya ini sudah ada di draft saya entah sejak kapan…mungkin setahun atau lebih, tapi karena sayang jugakalo ga di _publish_ , akhirnya yaudah diselesein aja ch.1 nya.. I don't think yall still remember me tho… but happy reading I guess! Baca nya pelan-pelan ya mentemen wkwk.

 ** _And plase do leave feedbacks/reviews_**

HAPPY READING!

.

.

 ** _SOMETHING FROM THE PAST_**

 ** _Chapter 1_** **[First Chapter]**

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sesuatu dalam badannya terus berdentum dan menyebarkan panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Jari-jari nya terus ia mainkan tidak tenang. Keringat dingin bahkan bisa ia rasakan mulai bermunculan di dahi dan dadanya. _Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang._ Batinnya tersiksa.

 _Lobby_ gedung itu sangat luas dan megah. Ada beberapa kali suara ketukan sepatu yang bertemu dengan lantai abu-abu marmer memekak telinga lelaki itu. Seakan mengoloknya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Jika bukan karena pria jangkung baik hati bernama Chanyeol tadi yang memperbolehkannya bertemu dengan atasan pria itu, mungkin ia sudah ditendang keluar 10 menit lalu.

Luhan akan bertemu lelaki dari masa lalunya.

Dan Luhan, ia tidak kuasa. Tidak dengan fakta ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 4 tahun berpisah. _Not mentioning_ dengan tujuan Luhan yang sangat tidak biasa.

Ia ingin meminta tolong. Pagi tadi keputusannya sudah bulat. Ini adalah cara terakhir Luhan untuk menyelamatkan pria kecil kesayangannya yang sakit.

Ketukan _stiletto_ menggema mendekatinya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan dan ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut sebahu dengan dandanan sangat rapi khas kantoran. Luhan membungkuk sedikit, begitu juga dengan wanita itu.

"Mari saya antar ke ruangan direktur. Ia akan tiba di ruangannya 10 menit lagi," ujar wanita itu halus dan sopan.

"Terima kasih," lirih Luhan kemudian.

Perjalanan dari _lobby_ ke lantai 10 di gedung itu terasa begitu cepat, Luhan masih berkutat dengan kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan nanti ketika ia bertemu dengan _nya._ Luhan kemudian sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu mahoni besar nan gagah yang Luhan taksir harganya pasti lebih mahal dari jumlah tabungannya di bank dikalikan dua.

Ketika pintu itu dibukakan oleh wanita itu, Luhan disambut oleh sebuah ruangan yang lebih megah, berdindingkan kaca di sisi kanannya. Luhan digiring masuk dan ia didudukkan di sebuah sofa impor mahal.

"Tuan direktur akan tiba sebentar lagi. Saya akan berada di meja sekretaris di luar. Permisi," ujar wanita itu dengan sopan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang di pintu mahoni besar tadi.

Luhan hanyut dalam pikirannya. Ia begitu panik. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi lelaki itu sendirian sekarang? Dada nya berdenyut sakit dan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Seluruh kalimat yang telah ia susun bahkan jauh sebelum ia tiba di gedung itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Tubuhnya melemas.

Belum selesai Luhan menenangkan dirinya, suara gagang pintu yang dibuka membuat Luhan merasa bahwa ia sedang dikubur hidup-hidup disana. Begitu sesak.

"Luhan," ucap lelaki itu di belakang Luhan. Bahkan Luhan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk berdiri menyambut pria itu dengan pantas. Ia tetap membeku di tempatnya.

Ketika lelaki itu hadir di pandangannya, Luhan makin kalut. Pria itu masih sama seperti yang ingat. Begitu gagah dan setiap pori-pori pria itu mengeluarkan aura dominan yang membuat lutut Luhan kehilangan kemampuan untuk menopang dirinya.

"Tuan Oh," cicitnya. Hatinya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengatakan nama depan pria itu. Nama yang sering ia ucapkan dengan sayang maupun meneriakannya putus asa.

Lelaki yang merasa namanya disebut mengernyit. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika ia mendengar lelaki mungil didepannya ini memanggil dengan _honorific_ dan nama marganya, bukannya nama depannya. Seperti bagaimana ia selalu memanggilnya setiap hari dahulu.

"Aku disini untuk meminta bantuanmu, Tuan,"

Telinganya tidak menyampaikan sinyal yang salah pada otaknya bukan? Apa ia baru saja mendengar pria mungil ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan'? _Apa ia adalah benar Luhan yang dulu?_ Sehun tidak bisa memungkirinya, ia terkejut, dibuktikan dengan matanya yang melebar namun ia dapat mengendalikannya dalam sekejab. Wajahnya kembali menjadi _stoic_ dan tak terbaca. Mata rusa milik Luhan yang kali itu tidak bersinar seperti yang Sehun ingat dahulu bahkan melewatkan raut ekspresi terkejut pria itu.

"Katakan, berapa nominal yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Dengan mudahnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Sehun. Begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tubuh Luhan bahkan menegang hanya dengan mendengarnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan lalu berusaha untuk kembali tenang. Ia seharusnya paham Sehun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Sehun yang pernah singgah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak memerlukan uangmu, Tuan. Aku ingin memohon kebaikan hatimu untuk mendonorkan darahmu," ada jeda sebentar karena tenggorokan Luhan rasanya dicekik untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya, "…anakku yang sedang sakit membutuhkannya."

Sehun rasa ia memiliki gangguan dengan telinganya. Seorang anak? _Bagaimana?_

"Bagaimana?"

Ada keheningan yang mencekik mereka berdua selama beberapa saat. Luhan menarik nafas dan mencoba merangkai kata-kata terbaik dalam kepalanya "Iya…aku…memiliki seorang anak,"

Sehun yakin ia tidak salah dengar namun otaknya masih menolak untuk percaya. Lalu kesadaran menghampirinya. Bodoh! Terakhir kali ia melihat pria mungil itu adalah 4 tahun lalu . Banyak sekali hal yang bisa terjadi dalam kurun waktu selama itu. Entah mengapa pikiran bahwa Luhan memiliki seorang suami atau istri benar benar mengganggu Sehun. Lalu untuk apa pria itu repot-repot menghampirinya? Sehun memikirkan alas an terlogis mengapa Luhan menghampirinya lagi setelah sekian lama.

Pria itu pasti sedang mengemis untuk diberi uang seperti sedia kala dengan berkedok bahwa ia membutuhkan donor darah.

Sehun berdecih, cukup keras sehingga membuat Luhan yang awalnya tertunduk, menegakkan kepalanya. "Jika kau kesini untuk mengemis padaku, katakan secara langsung, tidak perlu membuat alas an bahwa anakmu –itu pun jika kau benar benar memilikinya – membutuhkan donor darahku. Itu tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak bisa menipuku, aku memiliki golongan darah yang langka." Sehun menarik lembaran uang 10 ribuan won dari dompetnya, lalu melemparnya ke wajah Luhan. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk Luhan menjawabnya.

Lembaran uang itu jatuh di lantai marmer hitam yang begitu mengilat sarat akan kemewahan. Sehun menyadari ada hal lain yang jatuh disana. Air mata Luhan.

"AB negatif." Ucap Luhan tetap dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun tertegun. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu?

"Golongan darahnya adalah AB negatif. Karena itulah ia membutuhkanmu." Suara Luhan bergetar dan entah mengapa sesuatu dalam Sehun seperti diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Dengan menarik nafas, ia melanjutkan. "Kemarin _anakku_ kecelakaan dan kehilangan banyak darah. Rumah sakit tidak memiliki stok darah langka itu ketika ia membutuhkannya paling lambat sampai siang esok hari."

Sehun tertegun. Kepalanya tiba-tiba mendadak sakit. Apa ini? Jadi Luhan benar-benar memiliki anak? Bagaimana mungkin _anak_ Luhan _secara_ kebetulan–atau _tidak_ – memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya yang sangat langka itu?

 _Does that make Luhan's child is also his_?

Pria itu menolak percaya. Sehun pernah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan memercayai siapapun. Termasuk Luhan. Salah satu orang yang membuatnya bersumpah seperti itu.

Sehun membuang nafas lelah, ia memijit _nose-bridge_ nya "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk ini Luhan. Ambillah uang itu dan pergilah."

Luhan mendongak padanya dan Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana mata rusa Luhan yang pernah ia puja dahulu itu memerah dan kentara sekali jejak air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Sehun tiba-tiba menyesali apapun yang telah ia katakana pada pria malang dihadapannya.

"Severance Hospital. Ruang 4.30." Luhan berusaha menelan isakannya dan menahan air matanya yang tidak ia sadari sudah berkumpul di kelopak matanya, lalu ia melanjutkan,

"Kumohon,"akhirnya isakan pria mungil itu pecah juga. Keputusasaan dalam suara lirihnya tergambar jelas.

 _What have I done?_ Batin Sehun. Pikirannya kalut oleh berbagai macam kemungkinan yang membuatnya sesak.

" _Haowen_ membutuhkanmu." Ucap Luhan bahkan semakin lirih. _Haowen?_ Ini adalah pertama kali Sehun mendengar nama itu dalam hidupnya. Namun dampaknya begitu mengerikan, Sehun merasakan keringat dingin yang muncul dari dadanya dan darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir ribut.

Luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya di depannya lama-lama. "Kuharap kau mengubah pikiranmu. Terima kasih, Tuan."

Pria mungil itu kemudian menegakkan badannya lalu berbalik dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa ia melihat setetes air mata yang kembali meleleh di pipi pucat Luhan sebelum akhirnya pria itu menghilang di balik pintu mahoni ruangannya.

 _Siapa…Haowen?_

.

.

.

Sehun menemukan dirinya di sebuah lorong rumah sakit malam itu. Ia terlihat begitu berantakan dengan rambut yang tak tertata serta kemeja nya yang mulai kusut karena tak ia ganti. Lagipula ia tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk menggantinya. Karena yang ada di kepalanya sejak tadi siang adalah Luhan dan nama yang baru ia dengar hari ini namun dampaknya sungguh besar padanya, Haowen.

Di ujung lorong itu, ia bisa melihat papan yang menggantung di atas pintu di pojok sana yang bertuliskan 4.30. Di depannya ada sebuah kursi dan ia dapat melihat ada seorang pria yang ia kenali bukan Luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Lalu pria itu mendongak padanya. Tubuhnya hampir sama mungilnya dengan Luhan.

Pria itu melihat Sehun dari bawah dan ketika berhenti di wajahnya Sehun dapat melihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia begitu terkejut, "Apa kau Oh Sehun?" tanyanya dengan cepat. Sehun terlalu lelah untuk bertanya bagaimana ia bisa tahu namanya, sehingga ia hanya mengangguk.

"Oh astaga, akan kupanggilkan Luhan. Ia di dalam menjaga Hao."

 _Hao?_

Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan keluarlah Luhan. Wajahnya berbeda. Sehun melihatnya dari matanya seolah ia memiliki sedikit harapan sekarang.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya ketika ia melihat Sehun. Namun ia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya sekarang

"Syukurlah, Tuan, kau datang…kau benar benar datang" ucapnya. Ia terdengar lebih hidup daripada Luhan yang ia lihat beberapa jam lalu.

"Cukup Sehun saja, Luhan." Koreksinya. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin mendonorkan darahku untuk anakmu. Maafkann tingkahku tadi siang yang kasar padamu. Aku menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau sudah disini dan aku sangat bersyukur. " ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu ia terlihat berbisik pada pria mungil yang tadi. Sehun tidak ambil pusing.

Luhan menggaruk pipinya, "masuklah.."

Luhan membimbing Sehun masuk. Sehun dapat melihat ada tubuh mungil yang terbaring di ranjang itu dengan beberapa perban di kaki dan telapak tangannya tapi Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tubuh Luhan yang menutupinya.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan jantungnya tiba tiba berdetak dengan lebih cepat. _Apa ini?_

"Sayang, bangunlah, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Luhan dengan lembut pada anak itu.

PuLuhan detik berlalu dan Sehun masih saja membeku di tempatnya menunggu Luhan membangunkan anak itu. Ia rasa tubuhnya saat itu tidak mampu melakukan apapun entah mengapa.

Lalu sehun mendengarnya. Suaranya begitu lirih " _eung…_ siapa, Mama?"

 _Mama?_

Sehun mengantisipasi namun ia begitu takut dan tidak berani. Sehun merasa tubuhnya mulai memanas karena mengantisipasi sesuatu yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu apa.

Ketika tubuh Luhan bergeser dan memberi akses untuk Sehun agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu, Sehun bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk saat itu dan lututnya melemas. Hampir menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Wajah anak itu…..begitu mirip dengannya.

Mulai dari mata hingga bibirnya, Sehun dapat melihat _dirinya_ dalam diri anak itu. Seolah anak itu adalah duplikat, versi mini dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun terperangah.

Bagaimana wajah bocah yang sedang terbaring itu begitu mirip dengannya. Demi tuhan dan semestanya, ia bahkan dapat melihat kilat yang sama seperti ketika ia bercermin di mata anak itu.

Tidak berhenti hanya di mata, bahkan hidung bangir dan bibir penuh miliknya pun ia temukan pada wajah anak itu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan yang ternyata juga sedang memperhatikannya. Sehun dengan jelas dapat melihat mata Luhan yang memerah dan air mata yang masih saja membasahi pipinya.

"Paman..siapa?"

Suara bocah itu terdengar lagi memecah keheningan dan pertama kali dalam hidup Sehun, ia merasa linglung. Suaranya begitu lirih di ruangan itu namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya sama seperti ia meneriakkannya di depan wajahnya.

"Haowen, ia paman Oh Sehun yang akan mendonorkan darahnya untukmu," Luhan memotong dan Sehun merasa ia perlu berterimakasih padanya nanti karena _honestly_ lidahnya masih saja kelu untuk memulai percakapan dengan anak itu.

Haowen mengangguk lemah sebelum matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu dan berhenti di Luhan kemudian Luhan segera mendekat pada pria kecil itu lalu ia berbisik kepada ibunya, "Haowen sangat lelah, _Ma_." Pendengaran Sehun cukup tajam untuk menangkap suara lirih anak itu. Entah mengapa dadanya berdenyut sakit.

"Haowen istirahatlah, _Mama_ akan keluar sebentar, _okay_? Paman Baekhyun akan berada disini," Sehun melihat Haowen mengangguk kecil lalu menutup matanya dan Luhan mengecup dahinya sayang.

Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk masuk sementara mereka berdua keluar. Keduanya berjalan pelan beriringan menuju sebuah bangku taman di luar.

Pikiran Sehun begitu kalut. Begitu banyak informasi yang masuk dalam kepalanya dan entah mengapa otaknya begitu sulit untuk mengurai informasi tersebut padahal ia adalah seorang pebisnis jenius dengan ide dan solusi luar biasa.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sedungu ini.

"Sehun?" bisik Luhan pelan. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya pada Luhan. Wajah Luhan begitu teduh, hingga ia menemukan dirinya yang sedang panik mulai tenang.

Sehun menarik nafas, "Apakah Haowen adalah," Sehun menjeda, tidak yakin atas apa yang akan ia katakan, "seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

Lelaki yang lebih mungil menundukkan kepalanya, lidahnya kelu tapi akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa bagaimanapun Sehun berhak tahu. "Maafkan karena membuatmu begitu terkejut. Tapi, pikiranmu benar."

Sehun terdiam.

Luhan menarik nafas, "Ia adalah darah dagingmu."

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

a/n : kalo mau dilanjutin please kindly review yaa mentemen~ share your thoughts with me! saran kelanjutan cerita juga boleh kwkwk and thankss 3


	2. A Father

[Hunhan FanFiction]

Genre: Romance; Fluff – Yaoi

Rating: T-M (for mature scenes in upcoming chapters)

Warning: Yaoi ; Boys Love ; Typos

.

a/n : thankyou for all the loves guys ;_; I'm happy! Nih udah dilanjut hehe dan di chapter ini banyak flashback atas apa yang pernah terjadi antara hunhan #ea wkwk paansih. terus jangan lupa di review lagii dan kasih tau pendapat kalian ya! Baca pelan-pelan

 ** _And plase do leave feedbacks/reviews_**

HAPPY READING!

.

.

 ** _SOMETHING FROM THE PAST_**

 ** _Chapter 2_** **: A Father**

.

.

.

Sehun menemukan permata terindah malam itu.

Ia ada disebuah _gay_ bar murah malam itu karena beban pekerjaan yang diberikan ayahnya padanya membuatnya hampir gila. Matanya tertuju pada lelaki mungil dengan kulit pucat semulus porselen dan mata terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. Semua bagian tubuhnya meneriakkan kecantikan hingga Sehun dibuat linglung sesaat.

 _Aku menginginkannya._ Batin Sehun berteriak.

Lelaki itu begitu lugu, bahkan ketika Sehun berhasil menawarnya pada mucikari disana, lelaki itu hanya mengikutinya tanpa penolakan. Sehun rasa ia mendapat _jackpot_ karena mucikari tua itu berkata bahwa lelaki ini masih _suci_ dan bukan hanya menyewanya, Sehun memutuskan untuk _membelinya_. Uang bukanlah sesuatu yang Sehun pikirkan karena ketika ia ingin berendam dengan dolar dirumahnya pun ia bisa melakukannya.

Sehun mengetahui Luhan adalah namanya. Pria malang itu besar di panti asuhan dan diboyong dari China ketika ia masih balita.

Di bawah temaram lampu hotel, Sehun merenggut apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan dari Luhan. Selain kesuciannya, _little did Sehun know_ , ia merenggut sesuatu diluar kendalinya. Hati Luhan.

Lelaki itu tidak meronta, ia hanya menerima –dan merintih- dan Sehun rasa ia telah jatuh kedalam pelukan Luhan malam itu.

Hubungan keduanya berlanjut, Sehun akan datang ke _flat_ mungil Luhan ketika ia ingin melakukannya, atau ketika Sehun hanya ingin berkunjung melepas penat dari beban tanggung jawabnya sebagai pewaris tahta mega perusahaan milik keluarga Oh. Sehun akan meninggalkan uang setiap ia berkunjung kesana, dan kadang Luhan merasa uang tersebut terlalu banyak. Tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras memberikannya sehingga Luhan tidak perlu mengambil beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus untuk menghidupinya.

Alasan itulah juga yang membuat sehun tahu bahwa tubuh luhan sudah tidak mampu menahan beban beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus sehingga ia sering jatuh sakit. Ketika pria malang itu ditawari pekerjaan oleh seseorang dan dijanjikan ia akan mendapatkan _easy money,_ Luhan yang naif dan polos tidak kuasa menolak. Hal itulah yang membuatnya dan Luhan bertemu di _gay_ bar kala itu.

Sehun tidak tahu ia harus mengasihani Luhan yang telah tertipu atau bersyukur. Karena jika bukan karena penipu bajingan itu, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menemukan rusa kecilnya. Luhan-nya yang begitu berharga.

Begitu juga Luhan yang sama bahagianya karena dipertemukan dengan Sehun.

Pengalaman _apapun_ bersama Sehun selalu terasa menyenangkan. Mengirim impuls bahagia keseluruh tubuhnya, kadang ia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu imajiner berterbangan dalam perutnya ketika Sehun membisikkan kata-kata manis padanya saat mereka bercinta ataupun saat mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berada dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Hubungan keduanya berlanjut, hari berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Bulan demi bulan mereka lalui dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah melalui hubungan ini lebih dari setahun lamanya. Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa Sehun, begitupun Sehun.

Orang pertama yang Sehun cari ketika ia merasa bahwa semesta menentangnya adalah Luhan. Pria mungil yang mengingatkannya pada rusa.

Ia adalah rumahnya.

 _Sampai suatu saat,_

Sehun datang sore itu bersama seluruh beban dipundaknya karena ia baru saja beradu mulut dengan ayahnya –lagi-. Tidak ada satupun rencana yang berjalan sesuai keinginginannya sehingga disinilah ia, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju pintu _flat_ Luhan. Seharusnya Luhan sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran tapi entah mengapa ketukan Sehun di pintu itu tidak berbalas.

Sembari mengutuk segalanya, ia kembali ke mobilnya. Menunggu Luhan-nya pulang. Sehun mengambil sepuntung rokok yang ia letakkan di bawah _dashboard_ dan menyalakannya. Ia ingin bersantai sejenak sebelum menemui Luhan. Luhan bilang ia tidak menyukai aroma tembakau di mulut Sehun ketika mereka berciuman sehingga Sehun benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh barang itu lagi, namun kali ini, Sehun rasa ia membutuhkannya untuk melemaskan otot di tubuhnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga sebuah mobil hitam menepi di sisi lain bangunan _flat_ Luhan. Tanpa ia sangka, Luhan keluar dari mobil itu.

Mata Sehun memicing. Biasanya Luhan bepergian dengan bus atau angkutan umum. Puntung rokok yang tinggal seperempat itu tidak sadar ia gigit. _Dengan siapa Luhan disana?_

Dari pintu pengemudi, keluar pula seorang pria paruh baya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sehun hampir menggigit putus rokoknya.

Didepan matanya, ia melihat Luhan-nya dan pria sialan itu berpelukan. Luhan tersenyum dengan bahagia. Sedikit terlalu bahagia di mata Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan kewarasannya,

" _Fuck, that bitch is cheating on me?_ " desisnya dengan marah.

Sehun dapat merasakan seluruh darahnya berdesir di kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal seperti meremas sesuatu tak kasat mata, ingin menghancurkan apapun itu.

Berbagai skenario tentang Luhan yang berselingkuh di belakangnya mucul dan berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Sejak kapan mereka melakukan ini di belakangnya?

Pemikiran bahwa Luhan juga menyerahkan _dirinya_ pada lelaki tua itu membuat kewarasan Sehun terbakar habis. Luhan adalah miliknya dan miliknya seorang.

Apakah Luhan-nya setega ini hingga melakukan ini di belakang mereka? Atas apa yang telah Sehun curahkan kepadanya. Lupakan uang, namun seluruh perhatian dan cinta yang ia berikan, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Bagaimana dengan janji-janji kecil yang mereka ucapkan atas masa depan dimana ada mereka berdua di dalamnya?

Sehun tercekat. Ia tidak mempercayai ini namun kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras di hadapan matanya sendiri.

Sedikit kewarasan yang tertinggal di sudut kepalanya mengatakan untuk tidak membuat keributan dengan keluar dari mobilnya dan membabi buta memukul pria itu karena kemungkinan besar namanya akan terpampang di halaman depan koran nasional.

Dengan pikiran yang sangat kalut, ia menyetir memutar balik mobilnya entah kemana tangan pada setirnya membawa.

Sehun gelap mata.

Namun lebih dari itu, ia hancur.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk di kursi makannya yang sempit ketika jam dinding di hadapannya menunjukkan pukul 11. Tiga jam lalu Luhan selesai memasak makanan kesukaan Sehun, _stew_ hangat dengan sosis dan sayuran di dalamnya. Ia masih berdiam diri di kursinya, makanannya mendingin sedangkan yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Sehun biasanya akan datang pada sabtu malam dan bercinta dengannya –pipi Luhan masih saja memerah ketika ia membayangkannya, padahal sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu menjeblak terbuka mengagetkan Luhan, menampilkan Sehun yang terlihat _berbeda_. Mata pria itu merah dan mengilat, nafasnya terputus-terputus dan pakaiannya tidak serapih biasanya.

Ketika bau alkohol menusuk hidung Luhan, ia sadar.

Luhan segera bangkit dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju Sehun. Sehun yang mabuk bukanlah Sehun yang baik. "Kau mabuk, Sehun. Apa kali ini kau bertingkah pada ayahmu, hm?" tangan kurusnya menggapai jaket yang Sehun kenakan, berniat melepaskannya seperti yang biasanya.

Luhan tidak menyadari tatapan hewan buas pada mangsanya yang sedang pria mungil itu hadapi.

Tangan Luhan disisihkan oleh Sehun, tenaganya cukup kuat bahkan membuat tubuh Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. Lantas Luhan mendongak, "ada apa, Sehun?"

Ketika itulah Luhan menyadarinya, mata yang belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Begitu mengerikan dan mengintimidasi Luhan. Rasa takut membilas raganya, ia segera ingin menjauh dari sosok ini. Batinnya berteriak bahwa pria jangkung dihadapannya ini bukanlah Sehun yang biasanya _gentle_ dan sayang padanya.

Luhan ingin lari dan bersembunyi dimanapun, menjauh, ia ingin hilang dari pandangan menusuk Sehun. Alih-alih dapat pergi, ia tiba-tiba merasakan cengkraman kuat pada kedua lengannya. Mencegahnya pergi. Memaksanya untuk melihat kedua mata itu. Luhan rasa ia belum pernah setakut ini.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Luhan. Tapi kau membuang semuanya," Sehun berdesis berbahaya. Memuntahkan api di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Mata elangnya tidak meninggalkan mata ketakutan Luhan.

Luhan masih tidak berani mengatakan apapun, lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya melemas. _Apa yang dimaksud Sehun?_ Tertahan di tenggorokannya tanpa bisa keluar.

"Katakan Luhan, uang yang kuberikan padamu apa tidak cukup untukmu? Bahkan cintaku?" kali ini Sehun terdengar putus asa, cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Luhan sedikit melemah.

Luhan tercekat, ia tidak mengerti. "Sehun, apapun itu tidak benar. Aku mencintaimu, kau mengetahuinya,"

Luhan merasa genggaman Sehun semakin kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar ingin bersembunyi karena demi dewa-dewa dan semestanya, ia begitu takut.

"Aku melihatmu, kau keluar dari mobil bersama pria sialan itu! Bahkan memeluknya! APA KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH, LUHAN?!" Sehun berteriak, bayangan dimana Luhan tersenyum dengan indahnya ketika memeluk pria itu meruntuhkan segala akal sehat yang ia miliki malam itu. Dan, hati Luhan hancur mendengarnya.

Ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman sepele!

"Astaga, Sehun ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! ia adalah-"

Sebelum Luhan dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, bibirnya dibungkan oleh bibir Sehun.

Sehun menciumnya penuh-penuh. Ditengah ciuman yang kasar dan terburu-terburu itu, Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya basah, namun bukan karena air matanya, melainkan air mata Sehun. Ini adalah kali pertama Sehun menangis di hadapannya dan Luhan makin hancur. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini!

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu, Sehun menghempaskan badan ringkih Luhan ke tempat tidur di sudut _flat_ -nya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

" _Listen, Luhan,_ malam ini kau akan mengerti siapa yang memilikimu dan tubuhmu!" serunya berbahaya.

Tanpa ia sangka, Sehun melepaskan dasi yang sebelumnya menggantung di lehernya dan mengikat dasi biru itu ke mulut Luhan. Menahannya untuk berbicara dan berteriak.

Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak pernah setakut ini. Ia ingin bersembunyi dari kedua mata itu dan Sehun yang tidak ia kenali ini.

Sebelum ia mengetahuinya, Luhan menemukan seluruh pakaiannya telah dilucuti oleh Sehun. Udara dingin malam itu entah mengapa tidak membuat Luhan kedinginan, tubuhnya begitu panas karena darah yang berdesir ribut dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang mengeras dari celananya dan segera memposisikan kejantanannya, "Kau akan menyesal, Luhan!" serunya lagi bahkan dengan suara tercekat.

Sehun langsung memasukinya, tanpa persiapan, dan bahkan tanpa _pengaman_ yang biasanya selalu mereka gunakan ketika bercinta.

Namun Luhan sadar kali ini mereka tidak bercinta. Sehun melampiaskan dan Luhan menerima. Hubungan yang mereka bangun perlahan runtuh malam itu.

Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat kasar. Tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya. Rintihan Luhan yang terbekap kain di mulutnya hanya terdengar samar di ruangan itu. Untuk menolakpun ia tidak memiliki tenaga tersisa, hanya mampu merintih karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirasakannya. Bukan hanya di tubuhnya, namun juga sesuatu dalam dadanya yang terus berdenyut sakit, meskipun Luhan tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya suara geraman Sehun dan suara pertemuan kulit yang membuatnya sadar.

Ketika Sehun menjemput putihnya, ia mengeluarkan semua _benihnya_ dalam Luhan. Sehun hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Luhan.

Batin keduanya tersiksa. Sehun karena rasa kekecewaan serta penyesalan yang menggerogotinya karena telah menyakiti Luhan, dan Luhan karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru mencabut dirinya dan menutup _zipper_ celananya. ia tidak mengucapkan apapun bahkan ketika ia berbalik badan hendak pergi dari _flat_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya itu.

Sebelum membuka pintu _flat_ itu, Sehun mengeluarkan semua uang yang terdapat di dalam dompetnya dan membuangnya begitu saja di hadapan Luhan, bahkan tanpa melihat pria itu.

Dalam hati kecil Sehun, inilah hal terakhir yang dapat ia berikan pada Luhan, karena telah _melayaninya_ alih-alih mencintainya

Ketika pintu itu ia buka, terpaan angin malam seolah menamparnya. Langkahnya berat, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan, apalagi dengan keadaan sekacau itu. Namun kenyataan menyadarkannya, mungkin Luhan tidak pernah mencintainya dan hanya mempermainkannya.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh terakhir kali, untuk melihat wajah Luhannya yang selalu ia puja-puja itu. Hati Sehun hancur lagi melihatnya, pria mungil itu begitu kacau. Wajah cantiknya dipenuhi lelehan air mata dan Sehun bahkan melihat memar di pinggangnya –pasti karena ia mencengkramnya begitu kuat ketika _melakukannya_.

Sehun menyesal. Namun secuil egonya mengatakan ia tidak bisa berada disini. Ia tidak akan mampu melihat lelaki mungil kesayangannya begitu kacau dan berantakan, _olehnya_.

Dengan itu, Sehun melangkah pergi. Seiring dengan pintu yang tertutup, ia bersumpah itulah juga terakhir kalinya ia membuka hatinya untuk _orang lain_.

Dibalik pintu itu, Luhan menangis terisak.

.

.

.

Setelah Luhan memberitahu siapa Haowen sebenarnya, otak Sehun seolah membeku tidak dapat memproses informasi yang ia peroleh, sehingga ia pergi dari situ setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kecil pada Luhan. Setelah mendonorkan darahnya, Sehun pulang dengan memanggil sopir pribadi karena kepalanya sungguh pening dan berdenyut sakit untuknya mampu menyetir sendiri.

Sehun sungguh merasa bersalah pada pria mungil itu. Tidak, ia tidak hanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan saja melainkan pada Haowen, benih yang ia lepas pada Luhan malam itu.

Yang kemudian lahir ke dunia tanpa memiliki sosok ayah.

Ia adalah pria bodoh, tidak seharusnya kegilaannya malam itu membuatnya melakukan hal sehina yang ia lakukan pada Luhan. Sehun terus merutuki dirinya.

Lelaki mungil itu bahkan tidak berusaha mencarinya ketika ia mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, Sehun yakin Luhan tahu betul dimana ia bekerja dan rumahnya meskipun Luhan tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Sehun dibuat semakin menyesal.

Beragam pertanyaan muncul dalam benak pria itu. Bagaimana perasaan Luhan ketika ia menemukan fakta bahwa ia hamil? Apa ia makan dengan baik? Apa ia tidak kelelahan? Dan Demi Tuhan, Sehun ingin menembak kepalanya dengan senapan yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya ketika ia berpikir bagaimana perasaan Luhan ketika harus melahirkan Haowen dan membesarkannya sendirian? Luhan bahkan baru muncul setelah sekian lama, tujuannya pun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anak mereka, bukannya meminta pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya empat tahun lalu.

Sehun bergelung di kasurnya yang sangat besar dan dingin. Ia teringat kalimat yang terakhir diucapkan Luhan, adalah penjelasan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan hingga detik ini. Jika ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan waktu itu dan bukannya langsung melompat pada kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh otaknya yang sedang mabuk kala itu, mungkin Haowen tidak perlu lahir dan tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah yang menyayanginya. Bahkan, mungkin saat ini Haowen akan mempunyai adik mungil yang cantik dan lucu bila Sehun tidak begitu bodoh. Sehun tersenyum kecut karena pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Apa ini?_ Seharusnya ia memikirkan bagaiamana caranya menebus kesalahannya pada dua orang berharganya, bukannya berimajinasi tentang seorang anak perempuan.

 _Bodoh._ Ia menyesal. Bagaimana ia akan menebusnya pada Luhan dan Haowen?

Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang begitu mengganggu, telah berada dibenaknya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ia harus memastikannya. _Apa Luhan pernah mencintainya?_

.

.

.

 _Tobecontinued_

A/N : Yhaaaa sebenernya mau dilanjutin lagi tapi karena entar kepanjangan jadi dipisah aja deh ya yorobun wkwk. Sebenernya pinginnya masukin siapa om om yang meluk Luhan di chapter ini tapi kayanya bakal kepanjangan, so, yeah… Terus kelanjutannya enanya gimana niih wkwk bantu kasih saran is very welcomed! Dan buat yang kemaren mencyduk aku di twitter, udah di update yak semoga sesuai harapan wkwkwk #paansi. Jangan lupa review karena review dan support kalian adalah bahan bakar aku buat nyelesein ini WKWK ditunggu review dan feedback nyaa~~

p.s 11/11/18 (7.24 AM) : I updated few scenes yang menurutku kurang memuaskan heheh buat yang sudah baca dan liat note tambahan ini, tambahannya ada di bagian sehun liat luhan pelukan sama om om wkwk thanks agaiin~


End file.
